


Ron & Hermione: The Order of The Pheonix

by han_cali17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/pseuds/han_cali17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron, Hermione, and Ginny drink a few too many Butterbeers (and some fire whiskey).</p><p>Just some added scenes from The Order of The Phoenix from Ron's point of view, because we all want to know what he thinks about Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boggarts and Butterbeer

Hermione stood quietly over a trunk that was shaking violently; it seemed to have some sort of Bogart in it.

“Should we get my mum?” Asked Ron, who was sitting on the floor twirling his wand idly in his hand. They had already exterminated all the Doxys from the curtains, and his motivation to open the trunk was dwindling. 

“No,” said Hermione indignantly, “We can handle this.” Her ruffled hair was pulled back somewhat nicely, and Ron seemed to take notice, but only for a second. It was probably just the warm light coming through the window, revealing all the flecks of dust in the air, which revealed a glow on Hermione that Ron had never seen.

“Er-“ He said, still staring up at her.

“Come on,” She exclaimed, gesturing for him to stand up, which he obeyed.

“Alohamora”, she said and the trunk opened.  
_______

The fire was crackling in the living room, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat lackadaisically staring into the flames, surrounded by empty bottles of butter beer, and Sirius’s stash of Fire Whiskey. Ginny let out a sudden burst of giggles, although Ron was sure there was nothing funny. Hermione began giggling too.

“Wha-“, he mumbled.

“Oh I don’t know,” slurred Hermione, “How many’d we drink?”

“Enough,” replied Ron as he burped, making Hermione and Ginny howl with laughter, but especially Ginny. She rolled onto her back and decided she was too tired to get back up. 

There was a pretty large gap between Ron and Hermione now, and the room was silent besides the crackling of the fire and the sound of Ginny’s snores. Hermione scooted back so she was resting against the red cushions of the armchair. Ron crawled over too and rested next to her.

“I hope Harry’s okay,” she said suddenly, her voice somber enough to sound sober.

“He’s fine, I’m positive,” he replied in the same serious tone, although he felt quite bubbly inside.

“He’s probably worried.” She said turning to face Ron, who could tell by her face that she was worried more.

“I’d rather have him worrying than being attacked or…” his voice trailed off at the thought. 

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder then, which he didn’t seem to mind. The warmth bubbling inside him seemed to expand. He was unsure if he should wrap his arm around her or not, but it didn’t seem to matter since she was already asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple thumps roused Ron that morning; he lifted his head, which was throbbing rather badly to see the fire had completely gone out. Hermione was still nestled on his chest, it seemed that his arms did wrap around her while they slept. 

“What have we here?” whispered Fred, who was up to something in the kitchen.

“Didn’t think that would happen so soon,” retorted George with a laugh.

“Looks like they had a few too many butter beers,” said Fred who muttered a charm and the bottles quickly disappeared. They hadn’t noticed Ron’s blinking eyes since he didn’t want to move and wake Hermione.

“What do you mean by ‘that’,” said Ron in a hushed voice. 

“Oh, little bro,” sighed Fred, “obviously-“

“Oh just let him figure it out on his own,” said George as they left the kitchen with some small bottles, that must’ve been for concocting potions. Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she woke.

“Er-“ Ron began to say.

“Where’s Ginny?” asked Hermione. Ron hadn’t even noticed she was gone. 

They got up silently and went back to their rooms, and slept the rest of the morning away. Hermione never talked about that night, but Ron thought about it sometimes. It was odd having a girl for a best friend.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was staring at the empty painting in his room, utterly engrossed in his thoughts when suddenly Harry let out a loud sigh, making Ron jump. 

“You ok there, Ron?” Said Harry, chuckling. He had been reading the paper so quietly Ron forgot he was there.

“Uh, yeah I guess,” He muttered, still staring at the black painting, “Umm.. Do you think-“

“Honestly, I have no idea about that painting, and judging by the other painting in this house I really don’t want to know.” Coincidentally the painting of Sirius’s mother began howling again, Ron heard someone scurrying downstairs to silence it. 

“Uh, I was actually gonna say- do you think Hermione is still writing Viktor?” Ron turned away from the painting to look at Harry, as if the thought was really bothering him.

“I think so… I don’t know… why does it matter anyway?” 

“He’s just a git that’s all,” sighed Ron, “And he’s rather old-“

“Would you rather have her writing you?!” Exclaimed Harry, who had finally pulled his head out of the paper.

“She doesn’t have to, I’m right here!” Replied Ron, who fell back in his bed with a look of exasperation.

They settled back into their silence, and Ron was soon dozing, though he could tell from Harry’s occasional sighs that he was still immersed in The Daily Prophet. Ron did care about Harry, but he really wanted him to stop worrying all the time. Voldermort’s return had frightened Ron, but it didn’t make the rest of his life less important, he thought it was only right for him to care about Hermione. It’s not like he can care for the entire Wizarding World like Harry thinks he can. He rolled over and decided not to worry about Hermione like that, like Harry said, why did it matter anyway?


	2. Here Comes The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives Ron a little muggle music lesson...

No matter how Ron stared and Hermione’s history notes, he still had no idea what the The Goblin Revlot of 1883 was about. From the sound of Hermione’s scratching quill she was having no problems at all, as always. She stopped and sat back letting out a sigh of relief.

“Are you done?” Asked Ron, who had just put the title on his parchment.

“Fortunately,” she said glancing towards the window then down at Ron’s parchment, “You haven’t even started!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah,” replied Ron, “Maybe if I saw yours…”

“Ugh,” She said handing him her essay, “It wouldn’t be so difficult if you just paid attention.”

“I know, but at least you don’t have to help Harry today too.”

“I’ll end up helping him anyway, I’m single handedly getting you two through school.” She said jokingly. Ron laughed because it was remarkably true.

“Oh look,” said Hermione pointing towards the common room window, “it’s so nice out, lets go to the lake!”

“But my paper-“

“It’s gonna be winter soon, let’s get the sun while we still can.”

“Ok,” said Ron, who was delighted by Hermione’s sudden change in character. 

They walked, complaining about Umbridge the whole way to the lake, where they settled at the old birch tree. The sun was dimming, casting a warm glow over the water. Ron saw some large bubbles swirling in the middle of the lake he could’ve sworn was the mysterious giant squid. Hermione began humming a tune Ron didn’t recognize, but the melody seemed to fit with the setting sun perfectly.

“What song is that?” Asked Ron.

“Oh…” said Hermione, “You wouldn’t know it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s by the Beatles, they’re uh… Muggles.” Ron was taken aback for a moment. He forgot that Hermione was muggle-born, she was from a different world entirely. It made Ron wonder…

“Muggle music,” said Ron pensively, “What’s it like?”  
“It’s not like anything,” replied Hermione who seemed delighted by Ron’s interest, “There’s many different types, its very unique.” By the look on Ron’s face Hermione could tell he wanted to hear more.

“Like the Beatles, they’re classic, everyone loves them. And there’s different genres like Pop, which is usually happy and they play it on the radio… The radio is a muggle thing that plays music, your Dad probably knows. And there’s metal, which is really angry and loud but people like it,” Ron nodded like he understood, but in his head he pictured a bunch of iron clad guys banging pots and pans. 

“There’s also folk, and soul, and jazz, and classical…”

Ron was still in awe, so Hermione just kept going, “Actually, people go to concerts to see the bands and artists they like. It’s kind off like the Yule Ball, except the music is much louder and it smells worse. And everyone wears way less clothing, but I hear they’re fun, and there’s tons of people.”

“Whoa,” said Ron, who sat back against the tree, absorbing all of what Hermione said. The muggle world sounded quite different, but from what Ron heard it was very interesting. Hermione went back to humming the tune, and Ron sat quietly, listening to her peacefully,

Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun. 

Harry’s detentions proceeded for the rest of the week, and Ron and Hermione went the birch tree every evening to watch the last gleams of sunlight. He asked her more about the muggle world, but it was difficult for him to understand.  
“Harry and I will take you one day,” she said without taking her eyes of the water, she had her hair pulled back the same way she did it back at Grimmauld place. He remembered her sleeping on his chest, but quickly pushed the thought into the back of his mind. Instead he thought about being at a muggle concert, surrounded by people singing that song Hermione sang. Here comes the sun, It’s all right. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

“Did he say Loony?” A voice said softly.

“No, no,” said another, “He must’ve said Luna.

“He was saying all this rubbish about a sun, and a darling earlier,” said yet another voice, it was deeper but not that deep. Ron’s eyes began to flutter.

“Look! “ said the soft voice. Ron rubbed his eyes, and the moment he moved his arms they hurt tremendously.

“Argh-,” he mumbled.

“Ron!” Exclaimed Ginny, who had been sitting at the foot of his bed, but was now embracing him. Neville and Luna stood there smiling, Neville’s nose seemed rather bruised.

“Wha-,” 

“You were hexed,” inserted Luna, “Made you go all funny. You summoned one of the brains out of that tank in the Ministry of Magic and it attacked you.”

“Bloody hell,” sighed Ron looking down at his bare bandaged chest. Then he jolted upright nearly knocking Ginny of the bed.

“Where’s Hermione? And Harry!?” 

“Whoa, Ron,” said Ginny pushing him back down, “They’re alright, the… “ she paused, struggling to find the proper word, “incident was two nights ago, you’ve been kinda out of it.”

“Kinda?” He yelled, “What happened? I need to talk to Harry!”

He was just here, I’ll go get him.”

“I’ll go get the Quibbler so you can catch up!” Sang Luna.

“Maybe you should get the Prophet too,” sighed Ron. 

With the girls gone, Neville came and sat in a chair beside Ron’s bed. Right next to him laid Hermione, who was sleeping soundly curled in a ball. Ron practically fell out of bed, moaning as he did so. He then sat on the end of Hermione’s bed to get a closer look, just to make sure she was all right.

“It could’ve been much worse…” said Neville, “The spell was pretty weak since Harry stunned the Death Eater before he could say it.” Ron couldn’t help but ache then; he should’ve been there by Harry’s side… By Hermione… He remembered his own hazy laughter as the fighting happened all around him. He could’ve…

“You kept saying all this weird stuff,” said Neville, interrupting his thoughts, 

“About doxies, and nifflers,” He smiled, suppressing a laugh, “and you kept asking about your ‘little darling’, and if ‘the sun was coming.’”  
Ron chuckled then and went back to his own bed. Harry, Luna, Ginny, and 

Madame Pomfrey came soon after and were telling him all the details of the night. He couldn’t help but smile as everyone spoke quickly around him, their words flying fast like the spells around the room. He sat silently listening to them, occasionally glancing over at Hermione, just to check if she was awake. His stomach felt warm, as if he had just swallowed the last swig of a Butter Beer and had Hermione nestled in his chest. Whenever he thought about that night at Grimmauld Place he tried to push it away, but this time he let the memory sit in his mind and spread the warmth through his whole body, making him feel better than any of Madame Pomfrey’s healing potions. He had to admit, it was nice having Hermione as a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i misspelled stuff but yeah here ya go... i jus love hermione and rons relationship so much they're such bros

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this all at once but there's so much I split it into chapters, also Hermione had to enlighten Ron about the Beatles and muggle music eventually.


End file.
